Cupido, Dєstino y Cαsuαlidαd
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: SASUSAKU. Cupido está frustrado, porque justamente hoy tiene el peor trabajo de todos: Juntar a Sasuke Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno. ¿Lo logrará?, ¿Le ayudaran Destino y Casualidad?. ¡ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN!


**Tipo:** One-shot

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 1.135

**N/a: **¡Ajap! lo prometido es deuda.. como lo había puesto en mi profile!, este es un especial de San Valentín, obviamente mi obsesión SasuSaku no me iba a dejar descansar hasta que escribiera algo referente a este día. Así que aquí lo tienen. ¡Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.. De lo contrario hubieran episodios con contenido _únicamente_ SasuSaku! xD

* * *

**Cupi∂****o, D****є****stino y C****α****su****α****li****∂α∂**

_**By: **__Ari-cнαи _

* * *

Cupido hizo un mohín. ¿Por qué sus trabajos a veces tenían que ser tan duros?. Le gustaba unir parejas simples, que se querían y a las cuales les gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos de manera abierta; que fueran de personalidades no muy complejas. Pero, justamente hoy, 14 de Febrero, le había tocado el peor de lo casos:

Juntar a Sasuke Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno.

Se sentía desesperanzado. Es decir ¿Cómo juntar a dos personas que se tratan como perros y gatos?. Claro, era conciente de los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro; pero ninguno era capaz de expresarlo abiertamente. Y eso le frustraba.

Se supone que su trabajo ese día era mantener _más _unidas a las parejas; pero no, este año su trabajo sería aquel. Sentía que se dirigía a su infierno personal.

Se escondió dentro de un arbusto, y miró por un huequito a la pelirosa que lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazándose las rodillas. Siempre había compadecido a Sakura Haruno, una chica muy sensible, que estaba llena de amor, era alegre y amable con todos.

Pero que le había tocado la mala suerte de enamorarse de alguien frío y orgulloso.

Aunque debía admitir que ella también era muy orgullosa. Pero esa coraza despectiva que hoy en día se formaba cuando tenía al chico enfrente; se había construido poco a poco, con cada _rechazo_, con cada _decepción_.

No lo odiaba, eso era obvio; pero le hacía creer a él y al mundo que sí. Solamente para protegerse de aquel sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro y que la hacía sufrir.

– ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! – Observó como la chica se jalaba de los cabellos con frustración – Siempre caes en lo mismo. ¡¿Cómo no puedes lograr olvidarlo?! – Chilló con desesperación.

Cupido suspiró cansinamente. Se notaba que los humanos nunca conocerían en realidad el poder del amor. Lo fuerte que puede ser ese lazo y lo difícil que es de romper. Nunca comprenderían que el no sentirlo los haría más miserables, y que el no apreciarlo los haría más desgraciados.

Pero bueno, errar es de humanos, o eso decían muchos de aquellos.

Echó a volar, y a los pocos minutos llegó a la casa del chico Uchiha. Lo observó asomado por la ventana, viendo el cielo, con expresión inescrutable, pero un atisbo de tristeza se asomaba por sus ojos.

Sasuke Uchiha era un caso muy diferente al de Sakura Haruno. Era un chico que creció sin amor, había vivido la mitad de su vida sin él; y solamente con un sentimiento de rencor albergado en su corazón.

Pero llegó _ese_ día. El día en que para su fortuna, o tal vez para su desgracia, se enamoró de _ella._ De la chica pelirosa que siempre estuvo a su lado, admirándolo, demostrando sus sentimientos abiertamente. Y a la que cada día rechazaba y _humillaba_ con más frecuencia.

Cupido no podía sentir rencor hacia nadie, pero si sentir decepción. Y realmente estaba muy decepcionado de Sasuke Uchiha. De esa negación o esa _fobia_ que tenía contra el amor.

No lo entendía. Sabía que había pasado por mucho sufrimiento. Pero justamente, y con más razón era que tenía que aceptar entregarse a los brazos del amor y se _feliz_ junto a la chica que amaba.

Era tan simple, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía entenderlo.

Cupido no sabía por dónde empezar.

Observó como Sasuke Uchiha quitaba la mirada del azul cielo y la posaba en la lejanía, viendo más específicamente el árbol de cerezos. En donde casualmente estaba Sakura Haruno; claro que eso él no lo sabía.

Entonces Cupido tuvo una idea; era el momento perfecto. Destino o tal vez Casualidad iban a hacer presencia.

Presionó a Sasuke Uchiha con la mirada, podía hacer que la gente se sintiera ansiosa cuando él quería, y era justamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sasuke Uchiha se movió incómodo en su sitio, y soltando un bufido se despegó de la ventana y salió de su casa.

Destino hizo que lloviera. Cupido sintió temor al creer que tal vez Sasuke Uchiha se decidiera por regresar a su casa. Y así fue, el muchacho abrió la puerta y caminó con prisa hacia el armario que quedaba bajo la escalera, lo abrió y sacó algo que hizo suspirar a Cupido de alivio: _una sobrilla_.

Al parecer, Destino estaba de su parte.

Siguió a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico parecía tener prisa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en dirección hacia el árbol de cerezos.

Sonrió complacido. Casualidad también estaba a su favor.

Miró a lo lejos la figura de Sakura Haruno, la chica seguía en la misma posición ensimismada en la que la había dejado.

Se detuvo, y solamente siguió con la mirada a Sasuke Uchiha, quien lentamente y en silencio se acercó a la chica. Colocó su sombrilla sobre la cabeza de ella, la muchacha se sobresaltó al sentir su presencia. Subió la vista y lo miró con sorpresa.

– Te estabas mojando – Dijo Sasuke Uchiha en un murmullo, como excusándose.

Cupido notó que su voz temblaba por los nervios.

Aunque Sakura Haruno pensó que era por el frío.

– Ahora eres tú el que te mojas – Dijo ella suavemente, su mirada no dejaba de ser atónita.

Él solo apartó la mirada de la de ella, el carmín en sus mejillas hizo sonreír burlón a Cupido.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó Sakura Haruno en un susurro, no dejaba de mirar al moreno.

Cupido esperó expectante la respuesta del chico, quien luego de varios segundos se decidió por voltear a mirar nuevamente a la muchacha y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella. Sakura Haruno se sonrojó violentamente.

Cupido sonrió enternecido.

– Estoy aquí por ti – Respondió Sasuke Uchiha a la pregunta anteriormente formulada.

Cupido observó como Sakura Haruno se estremecía al sentir el aliento del chico en su cara.

– ¿P-por mi? – Cupido soltó una risita – inaudible para los otros dos presentes – al oírla tartamudear.

– Si – Respondió él en un susurro – Y lo hice porque no puedo aguantar más.

– ¿Aguantar qué? – Preguntó inocentemente ella.

– Esto.

Entonces Cupido observó – con algo de pudor – como Sasuke Uchiha besaba a Sakura Haruno, como ella entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de él, y como él la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura.

– Te amo – Habló Sasuke Uchiha cuando se separaron.

– Yo también te amo – Sonrió Sakura Haruno.

Y entonces Cupido supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Su trabajo había terminado.

Y llegó a la conclusión que tanto Destino como Casualidad habían participado en el hecho. Y que él solamente es el que los había logrado juntar y hacer trabajar, para así poder llegar a unir a aquella pareja de enamorados. Que _realmente_ se amaban.

También supo que no los vería por un largo tiempo, pues nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

Ya que su amor perduraría por siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!**

Si se preguntan, por qué _carajos_ pongo a cada rato los nombres completos de Sasuke y Sakura, pues porque me parece que Cupido los nombraría de esa forma, con Nombre y Apellido n.n; así que lo quise hacer así.. en fin.. ¿les gusto?. Espero que sí!!.. Onegai, dejanme un RR!! xD, si es así Cupido les regalará muchos chocolaticos con forma de Sasuke!

Ja ne!

**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!** (de nuevo xD)

**Att:** _Ari-cнαи _

* * *


End file.
